


Alternate Universe

by fengirl88



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Haiku, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universes have their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was Do-over.
> 
> Spoilers for Cursed Child's very specific take on more than one trope.

One thing is constant,  
no matter what else they change:  
his mother's still dead.


End file.
